


What Norns Want

by TheMeg



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, English is not my native language, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Hydra (Marvel), Idk what i'm doing, Implied/Referenced Torture, Loki & Tony Stark Friendship, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Magic, Maybe HAppy ending, Natasha Romanov Knows All, Nick Fury is Not Amused, Odin (Marvel)'s A+ Parenting, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Thor: The Dark World, Reader-Insert, S.H.I.E.L.D - Freeform, Sorry Not Sorry, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony is your father, You don't like him but you know what happened, also, because we all need Tony Stark to be our father, but idk not really, idk where this is going, it will be hard, so kinda soulmates, you have Loki's mark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 05:56:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18632188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMeg/pseuds/TheMeg
Summary: I'm terrible at summaries. The story will probably change from what I wanted it to be.Finding out that you’re Tony child wasn’t wierd. But now your father is going to kill you.After hearing a terrifying scream in one of your dreams, you went to Thor, asking him to check on his brother. After a week Thor returns with Loki, who isn't in condition. Now you just have to convince everyone that Loki is not completely guilty. You've been collecting evidence since the attack on New York. Now is the time to reveal all the secrets. But is it?Let me know what you think! I love comments and would love to have someone who is Grammar Nazi to help me with my English xD It's not bad, but I have a problem with translating my thoughts in my native language into something similar to English.





	What Norns Want

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> So, this is my first fanfic written in English! I hope you will enjoy ;)
> 
> This chapter is an introduction, so please be understanding.

Finding out that you’re Tony child wasn’t wierd. 

Your mother died when you was 12, leaving you with nothing but small, empty flat and a letter with the address of Tony Stark. After authorities contacted him, he came with all his glory, made some of his voodoo stuff to confirm that you are in fact his daughter and took you without asking unpleasant questions. Your mother Y/M/N wasn’t reach or famous. She was a simple person, living in a shabby apartment, who once went wild at one of the parties. She had hard times rising you, especially with your witt and intelligence, but she never considered calling Stark to ask for help. He didn’t know or remember her and she was too proud and stubborn. 

At first living with Stark was like jumping into deep water. People were trying to spy on you, teach you how to behave or act. But Tony was always close to you, having your back and reminding you to always be yourself. Everything was good. And then shit happened. You were ending your second PhD, when your father announced to the world: “I am Iron Man”. When you and Pepper finally gets used to the idea, the Norse God attacked with Chitauri army.

And then, nothing was the same. 

****

You waited until the elevator door opened and you immediately headed towards the living room. Even from the lobby, you could hear Natasha and Clint trying to embarrass the Captain at all costs, laughing happily every moment. You came back earlier and were happy that they didn’t go on any mission. You haven’t dreamed of anything other than a sweet rest, but you couldn’t wait to see everyone. You missed them and after two years of living with the Avengers, it was hard to imagine life without them. 

'Well, well, well,' you said, leaning over a door frame. 'I left for a week and you are worse than before.' 

You managed to put your bag on the ground before Hawkeye jumped over to huge you.

'Y/N.' Steve acknowledged you with a nod. 

'So, where were you? I want allll the details!' hummed Clint

'Egypt. They found another, secret chamber in one of the pyramids, we were hoping to find something...' 

'And did you?' Natasha raised an eyebrow. 

'Give me a moment, I'm exhausted and I have to drink. Then we can talk.' You smiled as you made your way to the kitchen. 

You checked different types of juices in the fridge. Because almost everyone lived in the Tower now, you always had everything you wanted in the kitchen. You chose the mandarin one and when you closed the door of the fridge, you almost got a heart attack. Black Widow stood too close for your liking and she was looking at you expectantly. 

'So, did you?' She asked. 

'5 minutes, Romanoff. I just came home, I need a break...' 

'Well, I’m simply worried. Because if you didn’t found SOMETHING, Fury won’t be pleased.' 

You almost choked on your juice. 'Nat, I don’t know….' 

'Save it.' She rolled her eyes. 'I saw you last week, leaving Furry’s office. Was curious, so I checked...' 

'Nat, not here,' you said. 'Later, my rooms' 

'You need to tell them, Y/N' 

You looked at her pleadingly. Suddenly, you were interrupted. You've never been so happy about hearing AI in your life. 

'Miss Stark, Mr. Odinson have returned. They’re moving towards the common area ,' informed Javis. 

'Later, I promise,' you added when you took your juice and went to see what kind of disaster you’ve caused. 'Jarvis, inform my father and Doctor Banner. And send them the file.' 

'Yes, Miss.' 

Your father is going to kill you.

*** 

'What’s going on?' Steve asked as you walked to him and Clint. 

'Yeah, dare to tell who’s Thor with?' Clint added. 

Natasha was looking at you, but she didn’t said anything . 

'Just wait for them,' you said nervously. 

Then you heard Thor’s booming voice and in the second you saw him coming to you. But your attention was directed at the second guest. 

'What the hell Thor!' Clint shouted , already pointing his arrows at Thor’s brother. 

'Lady Stark, I don’t know how, but you were truly right.' Thor ignored other avengers as he came and give you a literally breathtaking hug 'But we still need help.' 

You smiled to him and then looked at Loki. He was standing right behind Thor, looking exactly like the day they took him to Asgard to be sentenced for his crimes, but his armour looked too clean for someone who spent one year in prison. Especially after what you’ve heard. 

'Thor, explain.' Steve looked at him confused. 

'Lady Stark informed me that she had doubts about my brother’s punishment' Thor started, while Loki looked at you with raised eyebrow. 'She asked me to check it and it’s hard to admit, but she was right.' 

His dark hair wasn’t as dirty as you would expect from prisoner but his eyes caught yours attention. He was hurt and tired. You looked at the thing put on his mouth to stop him from talking. 

'He doesn't look any different, Thor!' Clint shouted. 

'Illusion,' you explained, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

You felt Natasha’s intense gaze on you. 

'Thor, did he have it on all the time?' you asked pointing at the piece of metal on Loki’s mouth. 

'I don’t know. I believe they put it on when I asked Father to see him,' said God of Thunder, looking between his feet. 'My only regret is that I haven’t been there earlier' 

'And this?' You pointed at bracelets on Loki’s hands. 

'Oh, that I had to put on him. It was hard to organise the escape, I needed something that would prove it’s standard prisoner transfer if anyone asked.' 

Loki was now standing next to his brother. You looked at bracelets and saw that they weren’t fully closed around his hands. That’s why Loki was able to use some of his magic. You weren’t sure if others realized, but you saw right through him. 

'So you’re here again, huh, Reindeer Games?' You heard the familiar voice from other side of the room. 

Tony was standing there, covered in grease, looking like he hasn’t showered in days. 

'I’m so not okay with this.' said Clint , but everyone's attention was now on you and Tony. 

Your father hugged you and you've never been so glad to see him. You needed someone who won’t question you, at least not now. 

'Man of Iron, I’m in need of your help!' Thor said politely when you and Tony, turned to look at him and God of Mischief. 

'Yeah, yeah, I know… This pretty little troublemaker send me the file about it. Did you show it to others?' he asked and you shake your head. 

'Nope, I hoped you will,' you smiled sweetly. 'Now, if you excuse me, I believe that our guest needs some help.' You said, taking Loki’s arm and leading him to your rooms. 

'Bruce is…' 

'Bruce won’t do' you told as you and Loki entered the hallway. 

'Tony! You can’t…' Steve started shouting like everybody else when you left the room, but you really didn’t care. 

*** 

Elevator ride was the worst. You let Loki stand and walk on his own, because you know he won’t try to escape, at least not now. But he was watching you so intensely that you wanted to sink into the ground. You walked to your room, showing Loki to sit on the bed. 

'Okay, so here’s a thing,' you said, fully aware that you were standing back to him, over your cluttered desk, preparing your tools 'you will drop the illusion. I need to know what exactly I’m going to fix. If I will decide that I need help, I will call doctor Banner and you have nothing to say about it.' You turned around and looked right into his eyes. 'They don’t know about Germany. I will tell them as much as they need to know nothing more. Do you understand?' 

He was looking at you like you were out of your mind, but nevertheless shook his head, agreeing to what he was hearing. 

'Good.' You walked to stand between his legs. 'Now, drop the illusion and be still, I will take this awful thing off.' 

In an instant you were standing before really pale God, covered in blood. There was a fresh wound on his forehead, right on the hairline. One of his cheeks was purple. He was wearing a long tunic which probably was beige before, but now it was almost brown, covered in dirt. From you angle you saw few nasty looking stains of blood. He looked too vulnerable for the God of Mischief you’ve met before. 

'Jarvis, scan him and wait for instructions,' you said after a moment of uncomfortable silence. 

Loki intensely looked at every move you made. You took wires and started to examine the metal mask. It was the same thing they put on him after attack on New York, but slightly modified. 

'Don’t move,' you said, as you kneeled before him to get better access to the lower part. 'You know I won’t hurt you.' 

Loki seems to relax a little at you word, so you get to work. They didn’t change it much. It looked like they somehow blocked sensors responsible for automatic activation of the mechanism and added they own system with a key. You just needed to push your luck and hope that your skills in opening locks were good enough to crack asgardian technology. After few minutes mechanism rattled and fell off Loki’s face. 

And then you saw it. His mouth were sewn up. The wounds looked fresh and were still bleeding. You stand up, put down the wires and took gauze with antiseptic. 

'We...;' You started after you saw how tense he was. 'Trust me, I’m the only one that can help you right now. But it can hurt.' 

Loki shook his head and with shaking hands he pulled you on his legs. 

'Fuck, Loki!' You shouted at him angrily. 'Are you okay? You could hurt yourself!' 

He just smiled at you with mischief in his eyes. It was a good sign - they might have broken his body, but they never really broke him.

You signed and started to delicately clean his mouth from dirt and dried blood. You felt his gaze on you, trying to see through your soul and you didn’t dare to look him in the eyes. You concentrated at your task. After few dirty gauzes in a trash you were satisfied with your work. You took the scalpel and started to cut the thread. You saw that it was painful but Loki wincing didn’t stop you. You had to do it. The worst came when you started to pull the thread from the wound. Blood was pouring on your hands and in one moment the pain caused Loki to try to back away. It was hard to see him in this state. After the thread was removed you took antiseptics again and slowly cleaned and opened his mouth. When you were done, Loki easily broke the bracelets from his hands and took water standing at your night table. You wondered why he hadn’t done this before. He drunk whole bottle and didn’t say anything when with the movement of your hand the tools began to float toward one of the cupboards. He smiled to you when still sitting on his lap, you took sponge and started to wash his face. 

And then it hit you. You could practically feel his thoughts in that very moment. You looked him in the eyes and he smiled gently. 

'I have to go,' you almost whispered. You needed to get out of this situation.' I will call Banner to check you out. Jarvis!' 

'I already sent scan to Mr. Banner, he’s on his way,' informed AI. 

'Thanks,' you said, standing on your own. 'And Loki, no tricks when he will treat you, ok?' 

The God shake his head and you know that everything will be fine. Now you just needed to convince avengers.

**Author's Note:**

> So? Let me know what you think, I will do my best so that every next chapter is better <3


End file.
